Poems to Miley
by Breyton2009
Summary: Liley. A bunch of one shots in lily's pov. better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Never Did I see

_**A/N: These are going to be a bunch of orginial poems created by me. I decided that I work this in to a liley story. **_

_**Summary: Miley and Lily have been together for awhile now so LIly decides to write her some poems.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Hannah Montana but I do own these poems.**_

_Part One: Never Did I See_

_Walking around with a broken heart_

_Never did I think it would ever be fixed_

_Til you came walking into my life_

_Never did I see it_

_Never did I see the light that you would bring_

_OH show me the way_

_I'll follow you anywhere_

_Don't you know what you have done?_

_Can't you see the love that has entered my heart?_

_Never did I see it _

_The love that I would be receiving_

_So heartbroken in the past_

_Never did I see it _

_Never did I see you _

_Wish upon the star_

_Wonder how I got so lucky_

_There you appear like a dream_

_In my life there you'll stay_

_show me, show me_

_Gotta let them know, let them know_

_What you done, what you done_

_You brought the love in again_

_I can just be me_

_No more heartache_

_No more tears to cry_

_You gave me my life back_

_You brought love back_

_Never did I see_

_Never did I see_

_Never did I know _

_Never did I know_

_**That you would be the one to mend my broken heart**_

_**Miley Stewart and I have been together for about eight months now. I see her as the one that put me together again after Oliver and I broke up. I didn't think I could love anybody, especially a girl. She has shown me the love I deserved. You see Oliver broke my heart terribly by cheating on me with some skank. Over and over again, man the time I wasted on him when I could have been with Miley all this time.**_

_**Never did I think Miley and I would be where we are today. I thought I was going to be alone forever but I was wrong. She has been there the whole time. **_

_**To be continued...these are a bunch of one shots of poems in lily's pov to Miley. Hope you enjoy **_


	2. Chapter 2 Five years later

_A/N: Here is the next one shot of the series. Enjoy. _

_Part two: Five Years Later_

_**It seemed like yesterday when you first moved to Malibu. Five years later not only are we best friends but you turned into the love of my life. Granted we are still young but I know from the first moment I kissed you, you would be the only one I would kiss like that ever. It was so much different than when I was with Oliver.**_

_**After I found out that you were the pop star sensation, Hannah Montana, I never expected you to fall for a regular girl like me. Seeing as how Oliver and I were the only ones to know your secret I wouldn't dare tell anyone. **_

_Met you in an unexpected place_

_Figured it was just a momentary thing_

_Here we are five years later_

_Talking, laughing and talking about the good old days_

_Such an unexpected place to meet_

_From that first kiss _

_To the many firsts we had_

_Wrapped in your arms_

_So safe I feel_

_There is nowhere else I would rather be_

_Here we are five years later_

_Bad times, good times_

_So many things, so many things_

_They just don't understand_

_This wasn't easy to get here_

_Wasn't easy _

_No, it wasn't easy_

_still of the night _

_We took it slow_

_Here we are_

_Yes here we are five years later_

_Stronger than before_

_So memories to make_

_Yes we met in an unexpected place_

_Here we stand_

_You and me_

_Five years later _

_Yes, five years later._

_**We were just kids than when I first found out your secret. We both dated a lot of people but what surprised me the most is when you asked my alter ego Lola on a date, when you pulled me on stage. **_

_Once we got backstage into Miley's dressing room, she pulled off her blonde wig. I wondered if she just asked me out for publicity but as she tugged on my shirt pulling me closer, I felt nervous all of sudden._

"_I know that look lils. Now I am asking you as Miley will you go on a date with me?" She asked me with the most adorable smile I have ever seen._

_I couldn't help but blush looking up in her eyes. "Y-Yes." I say nervously trying to regain my confidence. I pulled her face closer to mine and kissed her. "How about that for an answer?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh at the face Miley was making. It was priceless. _

"_Wow I have to do this more often." I told her with a big grin._

_**Never did I expect that five years of friendship would turn into so much more. Yes I am in love Miley Stewart.**_

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Free

_A/N: Here is the next one shot. Enjoy!_

_Part 3: Free_

_We packed our bags_

_Not looking back_

_Time to look forward_

_No need for compromise_

_**Miley and I decided after high school graduation to take off for the summer. Given she still had to do Hannah Montana concerts, she decided for awhile that a break was needed. **__**As we pack the last of her bags. Her father gave me hug and told me that made my heart melt.**_

"_**You take care of my baby girl Lily. I'm counting on you to take care of her now. You both are grown now. I always thought of you as a daughter so anytime when you get chance and you want to talk feel to call me up." Robbie Ray said in a fatherly tone giving me a hug.**_

_As you stand by my side_

_You take my hand in yours_

_Smiling that sweet smile I love so much_

_Saying 'everything is going to be okay'_

_**I smiled and answered back, "I will always take care of her. She is my everything Mr. S and I promise I will call you." **_

_**Mr. S smiles back replying back, "I think its safe to say you call me Robbie, but I believe someone is patiently waiting for you to go." He says pointing over to Miley.**_

_**With that Miley walked up to me putting her hand in mine. "You ready to go babe?"**_

_**I smiled leaning into her side. "yeah I believe I am."**_

_Heading for the road_

_Not sure where we're going_

_Letting nature take its course_

_No matter where we end up_

_Its going to be alright_

_Everything is going to be alright_

_With you here by my side_

_I got everything I need and want_

_Let the road be our guide_

_Its going to be alright_

_Been all around the world_

_So far away from home_

_We came to a stop_

_This is going to be our home_

_Yes we found our home_

_Far, far away from home we have always known_

_**All summer long we traveled all over Europe than came back to the States. We decided to Move to Nashville, Tennessee. A state that my love has always known okay so it isn't Malibu or even the place she grew up but it was our new home. A place where we would start our lives. **_

_Free like a bird in the sky_

_No penny to our names_

_yet we smile watching the sun go down_

_You turn to me_

_Saying 'everything is going to be alright'_

_We are free._

_**Miley came up to me from behind wrapping her arms around my waist. I leaned into her touch just smiling. I felt as if we were the only people in the world. As the sun went I turned to face her.**_

"_**Are you sure about giving up Hannah Montana for me? That is your dream."**_

_**She caresses my face with her hands looking into my eyes. "You are my dream. This is our home. We are going to be alright lil, we are going to be alright.**__"_

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4 jingle jangle

A/N: here is the next one shot. Now mind you each one is separate from the other one shots. There is a total of about 17 of them so I will have more updates soon. Enjoy!

Part 4 Jingle Jangle

_Jingle jangle _

_pit pat goes my heart _

_Beating for you_

_From every touch_

_every kiss_

_every smile_

_Every time you look at me_

_you make me go_

_Jingle jangle_

_pit pat goes my heart _

**No matter what we're doing I feel this need to always be near her. Miley has this affect on me and I just want more. **

_See what you've done to me_

_Such a blessing in my life_

_Destiny and fate_

_There is no other explanation_

**A southern girl from Tennessee falling for a girl like me in Malibu. Not in a million years would I have guessed she would be the one to bless me with such love. **

_jingle jangle_

_you just have that affect on me_

_oh how you work it girl_

_Jingle jangle_

_only one that makes me go _

_makes me go jingle jangle_

_pit pat goes my heart _

_Yeah girl shake it_

_Dance with me _

_jingle jangle_

**It was one of the those nights just wasn't in the mood to do anything. Miley took me by surprise and asked me to dance.**

"**but there is no music Miles." I stated the obvious and she just smiles.**

"**We can make our own music." She says with a devilish grin.**

**Nobody was home in the Stewart household. It was just Miley and I alone in her bedroom. She brought her hands around my waist pulling me close to her. I smelled that sweet scent and I was gone. She began to hum a little tune.**

_Yeah you just have that affect on me_

_pit pat goes my heart._

**We danced throughout the night. Miley took me outside telling me to look at the starry sky. Standing in silence but it was a good silence. I took a glance at her around the same time she decided to look at me. Our faces were inches apart. **

"**Can I kiss you?" She asked me sweetly.**

"**You don't need to ask Miles."**

**As we kissed a shooting star flew across the sky. There was no need to wish upon the star my wish already came true.**

**To be continued…hope it was okay.**


	5. Chapter 5 could never say goodbye

A/N: Here is the next one shot. I am going to stop right here. Given I have more to go but I am currently working on my other story struggling and well after I finish that I might continue this but for now this is the last one for these one shot stories. Hope you enjoy this one.

_Could never goodbye_

_Life without you is meaningless_

_never say goodbye_

_Couldn't say goodbye_

**I layed in bed thinking about her. She is off doing one of her Hannah Montana concerts. I was sick in bed so I couldn't go with her. All I had now was my thoughts. I hated thinking about such things as wondering if never made it back home.**

_My one desire_

_Overcomes me with this sweet intoxication_

_Love._

_Never knew it could feel so good._

_Happy at last never thought I would see the day_

_Where love would sneak its way in my soul_

_Love caught me by surprise_

_Never could I say goodbye _

_My other half the one who balances me_

_Waited for you my whole life_

_Never could I say goodbye_

_could never say goodbye to my one true love_

**I look upon the picture of us that we've taken a day prior to the long trip she had ahead of her. She told me to not worry that she'll be back. I just smiled, agreeing but in the back of my head I wondered what if she didn't come back. What if the plane crashed and I couldn't say goodbye. I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I couldn't imagine this world without Miley in it.**

_Come take a walk _

_Lets take this on like no other_

_People will be amazed_

_We are meant to be_

_Don't you feel it too?_

_Happy at last never thought I would see the day_

_We would walk hand in hand_

_Cuddling on the couch watching tv_

_With a kiss goodnight _

_As morning light shines there you are as I awake_

**I ran up to her as fast as I could. She is finally home! We stood just starring at each other as if we looking at one another for the first time. **

**As we got home all I wanted to do is get her in bed and just hold her there forever. Miley was too tired to even eat anything so she agreed to go to bed early. **

**I turn to face Miley caressing her face. "You know Miles its so good to have you home. I love you so much."**

**She smiles looking into my eyes. "As I love you so much. You act as if I wasn't coming back."**

**I couldn't help but laugh. I kissed her goodnight. Sometimes my thoughts get the best of me but when she looks at me I know everything will be okay. I could never say goodbye because Miley had me at hello.**

_Could never say goodbye_

_Your my love_

_Won't say goodbye_

_Till my last breath_

_The end._


End file.
